Dragon Rider
by Dragonally
Summary: Eragon has rescued Murtagh from Galbatorix, but can he free him from the oaths he made? And can they and their dragons defeat the evil King?
1. Chapter 1

Murtagh sat alone in his cell. He didn't know how long he had been there; only that it was an incredibly long time. Galbatorix had not been pleased to hear that he had let Eragon go free during the Burning Plains, and after a severe punishment that involved inflicting pain on his mind and body, he was placed in the dungeon beneath the castle.

He shivered in the cold, his clothes no match for the bitterly cold in the dungeon. He couldn't walk, due to chains being attached to his wrists, yet even without them he would not have had the strength to stand. Galbatorix had punished him brutally, leaving him bruised and his mind's walls broken. He had tried to contact his dragon, but it was useless in his state. He thought of Eragon, his brother, and the battle. Murtagh had never wanted to fight him; he had come to care for Eragon as a brother during their travels. He only wished he could change Eragon's mind about thinking him a traitor and to fight alongside him once more. He wondered if Eragon, or anyone for that matter, missed him at all. He bowed his head and cried himself to sleep.

"Murtagh…" a voice called. Murtagh stirred, but did not want to wake. The pain in his body was almost too much.

"Come now, brother." Murtagh jolted awake, wide eyed, to find Eragon staring at him. He tried to speak, but Eragon quickly hushed him.

"It's alright, Murtagh, Thorn told me everything. He called for me to come. I have to say, he was very concerned for you. What do you say we get out of here?" Eragon whispered.

"I…" and then Murtagh slumped forward, the pain being too much to sustain.

Eragon caught him and held him up. "There you go, easy brother. He beat you up pretty badly, huh?"

This was too much for him to handle. How could Eragon even think about coming to save him, when he had turned traitor? Why was he doing this? Was it a trick, one of Galbatorix's mind games?

Murtagh bowed his head, his hair falling in his face, making it impossible for Eragon to read him. Eragon paused, until he saw how Murtagh was shaking, then pulled him into a hug. "It's alright, Murtagh, you're okay. I've got you." Murtagh turned against Eragon and cried, not really knowing why. After a few moments, Eragon pulled him back, pushing his hair out of his face and smiling. "There you are."

"W-why," Murtagh asked, sniffing, and trying to control his emotions once more.

"I should think that would be obvious, _my brother."_ Eragon replied, squeezing his shoulder.

"H-how," he asked.

"Alright, enough questions now. I'll tell you, but let's get your out of here."

Eragon broke Murtagh's chains with a quiet _Jierda_, and carefully helped him up.

Murtagh quickly collapsed and Eragon caught him. Murtagh turned away, seeming humiliated to be in this state.

"Hey, it's alright. Here, lean this way," and Eragon hoisted him up into his arms, despite his weak protests and began walking. "You know, someone may here you, and then what will we do?" Eragon told him, and then he was silent. He led him to a window in the hall once they were out of the cell, and quickly climbed up and out, to see Thorn hovering just outside. They slid onto his back and were off.

Murtagh was still leaning against Eragon for support, and Eragon looked in front of him to see him yawning.

"Sleep, Murtagh. I've got you. Murtagh was too tired to protest, and was soon asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you all liked my first chapter! Feel free to write suggestions, questions, etc.! No flames please!**

Disclaimer: I am not responsible for the creation of these characters. Sorry this isn't in the first chapter.

Murtagh stirred and moaned against Eragon.

"Hold on there, mate. Almost home," Eragon said reassuringly. His voice barely masked his concern for his brother. It had been hours, and although Ellesmera was near, Murtagh's condition needed to be tended. He had slept most of the way, although he shivered the entire time, and Eragon noticed how he was positively covered in cuts and/or bruises.

"Don't worry, we'll be home soon." Eragon tried to sound cheerful; anything that may comfort Murtagh was worth a try. "You'll get to meet your-our cousin, Roran. And Tornac, you remember him, he has been taken care of. Honestly, you'll be disappointed, he has gotten a bit heavy!"

Murtagh didn't reply. "Must be asleep again," Eragon said.

'_I suppose it is useless to say that once we land, if anything happens to my Rider, I will roast the entire forest?" _Thorn said calmly.

"Of course," Eragon said as the three found an opening in grove to land near the city.

"All right, Thorn, Saphira is in the large tree where I sleep. If you wish, you may fly there and wait for us. I will bring Murtagh up after he is seen by the healers. I don't think the whole of Ellesmera needs to see a ruby dragon walking about at midnight, no offense meant." Thorn consented, and allowed Eragon to lift Murtagh off of his back, and flew off, just after he gently nudged his rider's shoulder with his nose.

Eragon carried his brother to a nearby tree and waited. "Hang in there a bit longer, brother," he said, draping his cloak across Murtagh's shoulders. They waited there for a few moments, until a rustleing came from the bushes, and a tall young man who resembled Eragon came out and crawled over.

"Is this who you left for?" he whispered, coming near.

"Yes, Roran. I'm sorry I couldn't explain at all earlier. Thank you for coming like I requested. This is Murtagh," Eragon whispered, gesturing to his brother, who was still asleep against him.

"What! The Murtagh from the Battle? The _traitor_ Murtagh?!" Roran raised his voice.

"Lower your voice Roran!" Eragon whispered, pulling Murtagh even closer. "No, this is my brother Murtagh, your cousin Murtagh, the Murtagh that had been kidnapped and forced to serve Galbatorix with absolutely no say in the matter, and who never wanted to cause any trouble in the first place. The Murtagh who we will heal and protect, and maybe he can help us defeat the king," Eragon said, beginning to rise.

"Oh, _that _Murtagh," Roran replied, rather surprised.

"Come on, he needs to be seen by the healers," and Eragon and Roran took the least busy paths to Angela's room in the trunk of a large tree to get Murtagh there with as little distraction as possible. Roran knocked on the door as Eragon held onto Murtagh, who seemed to be trying to awaken.

Angela opened the door. "Well, it's about time you showed up. I could use some help- oh dear!" she exclaimed, hustling the three inside.

"He's really hurt, Angela, can you-" Eragon was cut off.

"I can see that Eragon. Take him upstairs to one of the healing rooms, I'll be up with supplies. Go on, quickly." Eragon and Roran carried Murtagh upstairs to the nearest empty room. It was peaceful, with a bed and windows, large enough for a few people to be comfortable. Eragon and Roran placed Murtagh on the bed, and Eragon sat on the side while Roran stood near the door.

"Mhhmh," Murtagh tried to open his eyes slightly. It burned to do so. Everything burned, but why was he so cold?

Eragon leaned over him. "Hello there," he whispered, smiling and resting his hand on Murtagh's shoulder. Murtagh tried to look around, but could hardly move without gasping in pain. This, as well as not knowing where he was scared him. He shut his eyes tightly, trying not to show his pain. Eragon could see it though. He admired his brother's courage, but he knew that this was not necessary. No one had to handle this kind of pain alone.

"Hey, it's alright. You're safe here, Murtagh. Remember, I got you out of that place. Thorn is near, and Angela is coming up to help us. Don't worry, you'll feel better soon," Eragon tried to soothe his brother, but to no success. He was beginning to breathe hard, and seemed to become more upset that he couldn't control himself. Eragon did the next thing that he thought of.

"Look at me, brother," he said gently, but firmly. Murtagh's eyes remained shut. "Come on, it's okay," he said, leaning closer to him so that he knew he wasn't alone. Murtagh barely opened his eyes. "There you go," Eragon smiled. "See, we can handle this, right?" he whispered, trying to make everything a bit less serious. Murtagh didn't take his eyes off his brother. "Okay, just breathe, alright?" Eragon said, taking hold of Murtagh's right hand. "Here, you can squeeze my hand if it helps. I would say scream, but you might wake people up, so, let's try to avoid that if we can."

They stayed like that for a few moments, and it seemed to work a bit. Murtagh was still in pain, and Eragon was losing circulation in his hand, but Murtagh's breathing became more regular, although he hadn't said anything yet. Eragon didn't push him.

The door slowly opened to reveal Angela with a bowl of water and medicine bottles.

**Hope you all enjoyed it! More to come soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hope you like this chapter, it's a bit sappy, but stay with me, it will get better soon!**

Disclaimer: I did not create or own these characters!

Angela moved toward the table, almost tripping and dropping her supplies in the process. Roran suppressed a laugh as he neared the bed slowly.

"Murtagh, this is Roran, our cousin," Eragon said, gesturing to Roran as he sat on the opposite side of the bed from him.

"Er, hello… um, cousin," he said awkwardly, holding out his hand. Murtagh loosed his grip on Eragon's hand and took ahold of Roran's for a few seconds, gripping it firmly. "hello," he said, a bit unsure of the situation.

'Does he think me a traitor too?," he thought. 'He looks like Eragon.'

Eragon began to unbutton the top of Murtagh's tunic when he flinched and moved away.

"Murtagh, how are we going to heal you if half of your injuries are beneath your shirt and we are unable to remove it? Come on, it's just a shirt," Eragon continued to assist Murtagh in removing the tunic as he relaxed. "Can you try to sit up for a moment?" Murtagh attempted to sit up but lacked the strength, and the pain of moving was too much. "Here, let me help," and Eragon supported his brother's shoulders in one arm and removed the tunic with the other hand. Murtagh moaned before he could repress it, and Eragon gasped. His entire torso was covered in bruises, most likely from being kicked or punched. His back, however, was ripped open by a whip, and red lashes scored it from his shoulders to his lower back. They were very recent wounds, Eragon could tell because all of them were still open and oozing.

Murtagh looked away, as if ashamed of his predicament, like in the dungeon where Eragon found him.

"Hey, none of this is your fault, alright? We can fix all of this," Eragon soothed, nudging Murtagh's shoulder very lightly, in the least bruised spot. Murtagh looked up, shrugging as if trying to not show his embarrassment, but his face turning red all the same. "I'm sorry," he said quietly.

"Don't be sorry," Roran chimed in. "We're glad you're here."

"_Weise heil_," Eragon said as he went over Murtagh's chest and stomach, the bruises disappearing. "You'll be sore for a while, trust me, but the worst of it, I can take care of."

They helped Murtagh roll onto his stomach to take care of the lashes on his back. Angela said, "We will have to clean them out first, before we heal them so there is no infection." She took the bowl of water and poured something from a bottle into it. "Hold on, this will sting."

She placed a rag on one of his lashes and began to rub lightly. Murtagh felt as if he was on fire! It burned almost unbearably. How he wanted to scream! He tried with all his strength to remain silent, but let out a yelp accidentally. Eragon moved toward his head, to allow Angela to continue to clean the wounds. Murtagh's eyes were clenched shut once again, now trying to repress what Eragon was sure of were tears. He had never seen his brother cry before, and felt truly sorry for him, after what he had been through, and how he was still trying to remain calm and brave.

He gasped again, not being able to help it, and began to silently cry against his pillow, utterly defeated. Eragon sat down next to the bed, his face close to Murtagh's, and began to talk to him. "Hey, it's going to be okay, don't you worry. I know, it hurts, huh? Angela made me use it after the battle for some of my cuts." He could tell Murtagh was trying to listen, but his body was still shaking as he cried. "It's alright to cry, you know, after what you've been through. I would be concerned if you didn't," Eragon could see this didn't help. He had always known Murtagh as one who rarely showed his feelings to this extent. So he began to quietly stroke his hair, moving it out of his face, and letting him know he was there. "Shh, shh, you're okay, just breathe, remember?" after a little while, his sobs began to cease, although he still shivered. Eragon used magic to close the wounds after they were clean, and healed his face, arms, and legs as well. He helped him sit up, allowing him to lean against him for support.

"Roran, could you get me a few blankets please?" Eragon asked him. Roran consented and returned with two blankets. The two helped wrap them around Murtagh, who was still on the bed.

"I want you to look after him," Angela said. "Give him this for his fever tomorrow, and he may eat, but only light foods when he feels better. I would prefer to have him stay here, but I guess it is better if he is with his family and his dragon." She handed Roran some teabags, which he assumed were for the fever, and walked out of the room, hearing Murtagh utter a small "thank you" as she left.

Eragon and Roran got Murtagh to their tree and carried him upstairs. He was protesting a bit more, due to the fact that he felt it undignified to be carried, although Eragon laughed and ignored him.

They got to the main bedroom and laid him down on the large bed.

_Well, it's about time you were back._ A deep voice rumbled.

"Thorn?" Murtagh asked with surprise. Thorn walked in from the ledge in the tree house and came over to his Rider. "Thorn!" Murtagh cried, and hugged his neck. "I missed you."

_And I you, but you have to sleep now, foolish boy._

"Will you stay?"Murtagh asked.

_Where else will I go, may I ask?_ Answered Thorn.

"Good night Thorn." _I love you._

_And I you, Rider._

Thorn settled down in the area made for the dragons, while Saphira slept on the outer ledge. Roran had a cot brought for him and he lay down as well. "Good night," he said.

"Good night," answered Eragon and Murtagh.

Eragon settled down next to Murtagh. Murtagh looked at him for a moment and then gave him a hug. Eragon was surprised at first, but then returned the embrace. Murtagh seemed to hold onto him for dear life, as if he would go away if he let go.

"Feel better?" Eragon whispered, stroking his brother's hair.

Murtagh nodded against his shirt, not letting go. He mumbled something that Eragon couldn't understand. "Come again?" he asked.

Murtagh pulled back and said again, "Thank you so much."

Eragon hugged him again, saying, "What are brothers for?"

The two then fell fast asleep.

**Reviews! Suggestions! No flames!**


End file.
